Land World: Majin Chronicle
by Shraffe1001
Summary: Long into the future, the surface is no longer safe for everyone, separating everyone. Some people are forced to stay deep inside the ground, where the landslide has covered some of the surface. and along with them in the darkness are demons. In-line with Sky World


Underground Magic

Somewhere in a camp, a man is walking around the place, taking pictures of everyone in there with his magenta film camera.

A woman approaches him, "Hey, are you taking some pictures?"

He nods, "Today will be the last day of our fight against them. These pictures will be one way for us to win this unwinnable fight."

A man approaches the two, "Sir, everyone is ready for the fight."

"Yo, let's move!" A knight in golden armor speaks up, "Today will be the day."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This day is known as the day all superheroes from all around the world gather in one place to fight their one enemy, Neo-UN. Yes, their enemies are human, bend to eliminate all heroes of this world.

At one side, human wearing flashy costumes are ready with their fighting stance. On the other side, there are monsters prepared to kill them all.

The two sides clash with each others with all they have.

This is the Great War of Humanity.

Nobody knows the true ending of this war, although everyone is sure that the hero side won, even with the bittersweet aftermath.

What's left is the ruin of the land that separated people from each other. Humanity is left to stay either on the sky, underground, near the core of the Earth or under the covered sea.

This is the story of those who live underground thanks to landslide with some other monsters and relies on magic to at least survive for tomorrow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Million years in the future]

A young girl in a pimped out dress is looking directly toward the scenery outside of the balcony of a huge brick palace. The scenery outside shows a lot of buildings made of woods and clays, nearly identical to when people live in billion years ago.

The girl suddenly sighs. It feels like she is sad on something.

A woman in pink maid costume appears beside her and bows at her, "Princess, the king and the queen is waiting for you."

"I see. I'll be going then."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girl and the maid behind her enter a huge white hall. The hall has already two elders on a high chair and an identical girl with two men behind her in it.

The young girl bows at the elders, "Your Majesty, did you called for my presence?"

The old man speaks up, "My daughter, Princess Hwayoung, it is time for you to choose your personal knight among the warriors of this kingdom."

"Your Majesty, forgive me for questioning, but why do I have to pick my own personal knight?"

The old woman mutters, "For years, every members of royal family will appointed at least one strong warrior as their assistant for the rest of their life. This is to ensure your safety. It is a tradition that grows on this land."

The identical girl smirks, "With such strength coming out of you, one might not be enough to ensure your safety alone. You will probably off dead on the pit rather than killing our best warrior."

The old woman shouts at her, "Princess Hyoyoung, I shall not permit any of those languages coming out of your mouth again!"

Hyoyoung snickers, "Yes, Your Highness."

The queen turns toward Hwayoung, "If it is hard for you to pick one from our best warriors, why don't you pick one from the academy? The second batch of this generation of Bearers of Majin will be selected. Surely picking one of your friends there won't hurt them much, right?"

Hyoyoung evilly chuckles, "Yeah, picking your bedfellow among your friends will be a great idea."

"Hyoyoung!"

"I'm sorry, Your Highness."

The king smiles, "That is a great idea. I give you till the Day of Possession to pick your choice. You two may dismiss."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a courtyard of a clay-made building, a lot of people wearing white clothing and brown huge pants are swiping around their wooden weapons.

A young man is seen knocking off three people with ease as everyone cheers.

A long-haired girl wraps her hands around him, "Orabeoni, you are the strongest as always!"

"Not really, Jiyeon. My strength is still very limited."

A man among the fallen people stands up and dusts off his clothes, "Shraffe, being modest won't help you much."

"I'm not being modest. I'm being honest."

"Still, you should at least feel proud of yourself to have such strength. I would do anything to have yours."

The sole girl of the fallen one speaks up, "Talk about strength, where is our talented princess?"

"Sorry, I'm late," Hwayoung arrives into the courtyard and bows at them, "I hope I don't miss out anything."

"Not much. Shraffe just defeat Sam, Ferhad and Ayumi altogether."

"Really?" she sounds impressed, "You really are the strongest."

Shraffe sighs, "Hwa, I am not that strong. I'm pretty sure I can't defeat that three-time champion on the different country."

"Still, you are the strongest here."

Shraffe sighs.

An older man wearing all-blue clothing appears in the courtyard, "Alright, everyone gather around."

"There's something I need to discuss with you guys," Hwayoung mutters to her friends as they gather around him.

"As you all know, we are going to have an additional test on determine whether you are going to be chosen as part of the Bearers of Majin or not. The spot for the bearers are still a lot and the kings hope for us to fill in all of them this year. We only managed to select five people last year so people have high hope on you guys. Today we are going to have a short test on your endurance for the Day of Possession at the end of this week."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A man in black robe with white accent enters a dark cave. He soon arrives in a hall with people wearing black robes with different accents each.

"You're late," a woman in black robe with red accent speaks up, "The Great One is going to be awakened."

"Why does it so matter? It's not like he is going to waking up today."

"True, but you need to show your loyalty by attending every single one of our meeting. Such relaxing attitude serves no purpose in this group."

"And people say overreaction loyalty is used to hide an ulterior motive."

"What the!?"

A man in black robe and blue accent interrupts, "You two, no lovers' quarrel in here. The leader is about to speak up."

At the middle of the hall, a huge golden tube shines, "The Day of Possession is nearing us. On that day, new bearer of Majin and Akujin will appear on this holy land. And that day we shall begin our movement secretly. That would be the only way our Earth will accept us."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hwayoung and her friends are hanging out at the courtyard.

A girl asks her, "What is it do you want to talk about?"

"You see, my parents told me to pick one of those who become the bearers as my personal knight."

Everybody gasps.

The same girl mutters, "Personal knight? That means whoever got picked will be your first?"

The men look at each other. One of them speaks up, "I don't know which feeling I should show right now. I feel bad for you but at the same time I really want to become your first."

"SHUT UP, JAMES! NOBODY ASK YOU!"

Shraffe hits James' head, "You need to feel bad about her, you know!"

For them, being a personal knight is not a thing they wanted to be. Royal family's personal knight is not just about guarding someone closely. They are basically slaves with permission to use weapons. Normal slave don't have that kind of thing. Also, it is a tradition for the royal family to do…well…that before their 21st birthday by their knights, regardless genders or family relation.

Sounds good for perverts, but being a slave in that era meaning you have to obey everything from the royal family with your master as the number one priority. If they want you to die, means you have to die.

Jiyeon sits beside her, calming her down, "Why not choose someone you like the most?"

"What if that person already has someone else?"

Silenced.

One of the men sprung a question, "Hey, why your sister already has two knights? It just happens last year. It takes one year for a royal family to be allowed to have more than one knight."

"She is named as the future queen for this kingdom. Your Majesty allowed her to pick more than one."

"Ah, it's time already?" the teacher joins the group.

"Mr. Jack!" everyone stands up.

Jack smiles, "I heard from other instructors that Hwayoung will soon choose her personal knight. I can give you a good advice."

"An advice?" Hwayoung wonders.

"You should never regret the past but the present."

"Oh god, not another philosophical advice."

"Now, your break is over. Get to the class!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Today we are going to change our subject for a bit. Rather than the regular weapon-using class, we are going to venture a bit into the Realm of Unwelcoming to learn to use your weapon in there."

"EH!?"

"But I thought we are going to die if we ever enter that realm!"

"The Realm of Unwelcoming is welcoming you all, the potential bearers and me, your instructor who once trained in this realm."

"But what's the difference of using your weapons here and there?"

Jack smirks. He takes out a double-edged sword and into the ground. He then takes out a small bottle of magenta liquid and sprinkles a bit onto it.

"This liquid is a liquidized air from the realm. It has no immediate effect onto human's skin, but on anything else…"

The sword shakes vigorously as it jumps out of the earth. The blade somehow has a face with red flashing eyes and fangs.

Everybody screams out loud, afraid of what appears in front of them. The sword is now alive and charges toward their instructor.

Jack grabs the sword and smashes onto the ground, breaking it into pieces.

"Everything that isn't clothing or human will be possessed by the realm itself. The only way to not have your weapon possessed is to have a straight mind in there."

"Do we really need a weapon, sir?"

"We do, James. Possessed objects aren't the only thing dangerous there. The realm itself houses tons of horrific monsters Dwellers a lot more than those Dwellers that managed to escape into this land. Even the air itself is dangerous as prolonged exposure will corrode yourself starts with your clothing and ends with your inner organs. Not just that, the Majin won't be letting all of you to have their powers that easy."

"Now, let's start your training. We will enter the front part of the realm that is the least dangerous place normal people can enter. There you will train to control your weapon. We have no time to lose. Tomorrow we will fight some of those Dwellers and later we will learn about the nature of the Majin and Akujin themselves."

"Why do we even need to know them? Can't we just use their powers just like that?"

"We do not take their powers as if they are ours. We are only borrowing them since they need human to use their powers properly on this dimension. They can't stay in our place for too long and we can't live in theirs as well."

Jack throws a small knife onto the ground as purple wave appears around the knife in the radius of a normal height man, "This is the Bearer Knife. You will need it to form a contract with them and without them, Majin and Akujin will eat your soul alive. Your body will be rot and may turn into Nayjin."

"What is Nayjin, really?"

"Nayjin is another type of monsters from the same dimension, the Dwellers that uses dead bodies as their means to escape into this world when they are not supposed to. In short, they break the Zero Dimension Agreement made million years ago. Now, let us starts our training."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe is looking at the sky, which isn't actually a sky. It is just dots of the land which sends out the light from the outer world, which may be the only thing that connects them to the outer world.

Jiyeon appears beside him, "Looking at the sky again? Don't you ever feel tired of doing the same thing every night?"

"You know me. I could just sleep by wondering how the outer world looks like. How people in there live their life, what kind of life they have, those kind of stuff."

"What makes you think there are people live out there?"

"There's no proof we are the only human alive. There should be at least some people alive out there. People are strong, aren't we? Why else some of us able to handle the raw power of Dwellers?"

"It's true that we are capable to do such thing. Late king can live for years in there. But we're not him."

"Maybe we have his blood, his power. Or maybe because he is a mere human that he wields such power in him."

Jiyeon suddenly laughs out loud.

Shraffe wonders, "Why are you laughing like that? You scare me."

"Nothing. You are just funny as a good brother you are."

"I am your brother after all."

She turns sad, "Why must you be my brother? I wish we were born separately."

He smiles wide, moving his right palm across her cheek, "Why does it matter? We are still able to live with each other. Besides, we were fated to be wed to each other in the near future. Sibling marriages have been allowed ever since human were left in this world in a least number."

"It just felt so wrong…"

"It's not if you love each other."

She forces herself to laugh and hugs him tightly.

Not known by them, Hwayoung watches them from far away. She looks a bit sad.

"That's your choice?"

She moves away from the voice in hurry, only to see her sister beside her, "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't that…the man who gave you the outside flower last year on your birthday? Where did he get that flower?"

"How should I know? He's just that good… Hey, why are you here?"

"It's already bed time. Why don't you just get into bed by now?"

"I…"

"You…you like him, don't you?"

"I did not!" Hwayoung seems flustered, "When did I say such thing?"

"If it's too troublesome, just make him your servant. You can let him go if you want to."

"What are you taking me for?"

Hyoyoung smirks, "A foolish mirror."

She walks away from there, followed by two men. Hwayoung is silenced by her last words.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[A week later; 8 a.m. land time]

The students who are also the participants of the Bearing have assembled in front of the field, with Jack stands in front of them, "Today will be the day that will decide a crucial part of your life. Before the ceremony starts, all of you have to remember one thing. Remember what I have thought you and you will be saved from any threat."

Nearby them, parents and siblings are waiting for their children, even the king himself.

The king turns to his right side to see an old man wearing grand clothing, "Prime Minister, you look so confident today? Isn't your son joining the ceremony as well?"

"I have a high confidence on him. He is one of the excellent students in this school and the strongest of all. I am sure he will be one of the bearers. What about your daughter, Your Majesty?"

"She might be a bright student, but she isn't the heir, Hyoyoung. She can never be as good as her so I will not be mad if she is among those who got thrown out first. What concerns me the most are those who are participating."

"What do you mean, Your Majesty?"

"You see, I am searching for Hwayoung's first servant. I want to choose from those who appear the strongest of all."

"That would be my son."

"I will save him for the princess' consort. It is her servant we are talking about."

"I agree, Your Majesty. Having a servant is like having a concubine."

"A servant IS a concubine for the royal family."

Both of them laugh out loud, leaving those behind them saying 'what the fuck' at the back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hwayoung turns to look at her family. More particularly, her sister.

She is smirking at her with full of slyness on her face. This somehow scares her.

One man appears besides her, looking at the royal family, "Whoa, look at that! Your Majesty is having fun with the prime minister!"

"What's with your reaction? It's not like that's not new. They are like the bestest friends ever."

"Wait, they are?"

Hwayoung mutters, "The prime minister and his son have been eating with us this whole time. Whenever we are eating outside, it will be always with them. They are always around with us."

Shraffe chuckles, "Well, at least we know who your husband is in the near future."

"Not really near, dude. Her sister still needs to marry first."

"You're right, Inoue. Judging by how many men she did, we are going to have to wait to get a new king."

"How did you judge by that?"

"Common sense. Slutty chicks don't marry early."

All the men just nod.

One girl turns toward Hwayoung, "You're lucky. That handsome Zico will be your husband!"

She rolls her eyes, "Yeah, lucky indeed."

Jiyeon looks at her from her brother's side and turns toward him, "Orabeoni, I have a bad feeling about this."

"About what?"

"About this event we are entering."

"Well, we are entering the realm of the demon's world. Of course you would feel bad."

"No, something bad is going to happen in this pl-"

But then Jack enters the scene, totally interrupting the scene, "The time is up, my dear students. All of you will proceed into the gate set up there and you will search for the right Majin to form a contract with within two hours. The gate will be closed in half an hour, so you can back down while you can. The only way for you all to escape from there afterwards is either being thrown out by them or by using their powers."

Hwayoung turns toward Shraffe, who holds his sister's right hand tightly. Jiyeon seems to be afraid of something.

But that's not what inside of her mind. Her attention is toward their hands.

Near the field, a huge semi circle which looks like a blood red gate shines brightly.

"Now go!"

Audiences cheer up as the students enter the portal, disappear from the sight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking out of the other end of the gate, their surroundings are totally different than what they had expected before. They used to think that this hell-like place is constantly red in color and filled with scary stuff.

But, here this place is filled with colorful flowers, complete with the presence of butterflies and hummingbirds.

"Huh, this place aren't so bad."

_"The Realm of Dwellers is the hell for any human who entered the place. It always has your biggest fears come to life, no matter how weird it is."_

"I guess Jack lied to us."

Shraffe starts walking into the field of flower, totally mesmerized by the location strange to him. Not once has he ever seen such place.

"Be careful, strangers. Those flowers are temptations to all humanity on failing you all on your purpose of being in here."

He startled, noticing a man in grey hooded clothing walking toward them.

The man bows toward them, "I know all of you. You are all those human students willingly to give up your soul for powers."

"Err…we're not really asking for…"

The man interrupts, "There are a lot more to learn about us, mere mortal. Now, if you wanted to back down now, you can walk out of the gate and back to your world before the gate closes."

"Can we just stay here? Maybe if we change our mind soon…"

The man laughs, "Such creature. All of you are such opportunists, waiting for a better time to act. There are no clear choices in here. In life, all of you have to act fast before your own life got swallowed alive."

"But, if you wanted to relax for a while in here, you can choose to do so. We Majin are glad enough to entertain you with what the place you all called as Outside World holds. But know that we only give our power to those who deserve to hold one. Not just everyone can be one."

Shraffe turns toward Hwayoung, "I rather not wasting any time right now. We should move on and search for the one who wanted to seal the deal."

The man smiles. His right index finger moves slowly toward a menacingly looking door, with the head of a dead goat on it, "Right through this door is the appearance of what your mind could ever hold. But it is still not a place a human would choose to stay in. be wary that some of us would go as far as to kill you all."

_"Everyone hates intruders. Even the Majin and Akujin, who willingly to cooperate with human, would hate us all. One thing you may not want to do in there is provoking them. They still have the right to kill you as your action may be seen as an enemy's threat."_

James quickly run toward the door, "Me first! I would be the first bearer in here."

He pushes the door and enters it without letting anyone sees what's inside first.

"ARRRGGHH!"

He then jumps out of the door, running toward the group back, "There are monsters try to attack me in there! I thought they would just try to scare us off, not killing us for no reason!"

"What? Could it be…"

The door is smashed open, flying out of the way. Monsters in shape of horned humanoid figures in black skin filling up the field, with three figures in masked robes of red, blue and green leading them all.

The Majin takes out a sword and shouts, "Nayjin! What are you doing in here! You are not supposed to interrupt the Day of Possession!"

The man in green shouts at them, "Shut your mouth, old man! You and those pathetic Majin are too weak to walk outside of here. And you are letting those weaklings your powers! You are wasting your entire life protecting them!"

The man stuck his blade into the ground, causing geysers to appear from it. Humanoid creatures wearing armors jump out of there and gather around the students.

The man turns toward them all, "All of you human should search for those newly appointed Majin if you want to. We shall protect you from any unfairly harm."

Shraffe takes out a less cool sword, "We shall not let Nayjin rule the only world we have."

With a roar, Nayjin rush toward Majin, creating a huge clash between them. Some of the students slip away from the fight and enter the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He barely remembers anything during the runaway. What he knows is that he somehow got separated from his friends and now he is alone.

The place he is now walking in looks like an aftermath of a burned village. Collapsed buildings and ashes are everywhere.

His mouth performs an ad-lib, "This place looks bad."

"Who dares insulting my haven?"

A creature of fire jumps high from a mountain nearby and smashes itself onto the ground nearby him, catching him off guard.

Regaining back his balance, he looks at the creature, "Are you…one of the selected Majin?"

The creature roars at him, causing a huge wind to flowing toward him. He then growls, "Twelve Majins were chosen each time to represent each element that powered the world. I am the Majin that embodies the fiery fist, Fire Majin, Kar-En!"

He walks forward toward him, "Say mortal. What makes you so sure that you have what it takes to have this power of mine?"

A fireball is thrown toward him, prompting him to roll sideway to avoid the attack.

"Letting yourself as a host of humanity's enemy like me can be a really bad idea for likes of you."

"What makes you think so!" Shraffe pulls out his sword, running toward the flame Majin and slash him. But the slash fell through him, "What the…"

BUSH!

Kar-En delivers a strong fist onto his stomach, stunning him onto his knees. He then kicks him right onto the face, pushing him out of the way.

"What a weak human. At this point of your life, you are not worthy of feeling even one particle of my powers. Only those who are strong enough are able to wield me."

The monster silences, looking at how Shraffe pushing himself upward with his sword stuck onto the earth, "Quite persistent, aren't you?"

"Like hell I'm gonna lose!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the flower field, the fight of Majin and Nayjin are still on, with Majin is in the brink of losing for protecting the students who are still unable to move. The number of Nayjin on the other hand is getting bigger and bigger.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hwayoung are thrown along with some other student near a beach with sunset on the sky by a being in white light, "Is this all you got, human?"

Jiyeon and others are shown getting beaten up by some other beings followed by their laughter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at Shraffe, he has already abandoned his sword and now resorts to his own fist against the fiery being. The two are now holding each other's fists, struggling to push each other.

Kar-En seems impressed, "You are quite stubborn, human. I am fairly impressed that you are able to move this far alone in here. Unfortunately I feel to no longer play around anymore."

Flame appears around him, burning him alive.

With ease, Kar-En pushes his painful body onto the ground, "The flame will not burn you to death. You will only feel pain just like another pain before."

He moves his hand to his right. A purple circle appears beside him. The circle shows the battlefield, but now with people in colorful armor and super powers against the Nayjin, "I see. It looks like I am the only one who did not found my host. Well, it can be done next year."

He turns toward Shraffe, "You should go back to your friend. You should not strain yourself just for power."

"The gate back to human realm can only be opened either by one of us or with the union of all Bearer's powers. I will open it for you all to escape."

"Not yet!"

Shraffe is now standing straight, with his body is still burning, "I will not back down now."

"Such a foolish human! Don't you ever appreciate your own life? Why are you so stubborn on getting my power? What's the reason behind your eagerness to step up to me alone, knowing this is my home? You should just go back home and be stronger if you really want my power!"

"Shut up, you Majin!"

Kar-En startled, "How rude of you for talking like that to me! Don't your instructor told you what you shouldn't do in our realm?"

"Who cares about powers? All that matters are human lives! For years we human are forced to live in fear of all of you. We constantly selling our souls just so that those we love the most could sleep in peace without any trouble. It's all because of those damned ceilings up there. I will break that wall and free our people from this world full of darkness!"

Shraffe runs forward and grabs his fallen sword. He keeps on charging forward till he is in reach of Kar-En.

"Wha…what are you trying to do!"

Shraffe grabs him by the neck and into the circle, "Like hell I care if you are a Majin or not! I will use your power to free people's tomorrow from this Earth!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**"Fire Majin, Hatsudo!"**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the battlefield, even the masked bearer has fallen onto their knees.

The white one look at her friends, "At this point, we are all going to exhaust ourselves before returning home."

The blue one shouts out loud, "Where is the last one!?"

"HAAAAARRGGGGHHH!"

Up above the sky, a red armored warrior with a look of a dragon appears out of nowhere, blazing himself into the ground. All of the nearby Nayjin got burned really hard.

The man in red rages out loud as he goes on punching all of the available Nayjin nearby him.

A sword flies down toward him from the sky as he grabs it, turning it into a red burning sword.

With a slash, he burns all of the one that separates him and the Bearer.

The Bearers move toward him as the white one approaches him first, "Are you the Bearer of Fire Majin?"

The man keeps on silences as he raises his right hand forward. A small fireball appears on his palm.

The green one nods, "I guess he is."

All of the Bearers raise their hands as well, showing their respective element powers. The powers then combine into a bright light.

Moments later, the students have disappeared, leaving only Majin and Nayjin behind.

One Nayjin asks, "Hey, where's everyone?"

The Majin move toward them, cracking their fists, "We'll show you why did you guys really in need of going into the human realm."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the field, the same portal appears at its original place with all of the students jump out of there, including the Bearers.

The Bearers shred their armors into pieces, revealing who they really are.

The Fire Majin's Bearer turns out to be Shraffe, complete with his sweat and steam coming out of him.

"Here are the new Bearers!"

Everyone cheers out loud, celebrating them all for returning home with successes.

The king and two guards suddenly interrupt them by walking near the Bearers, making everyone silences.

He then points toward Shraffe, "Guards, seize him!"

Shraffe's mind is too blank to think of anything. His only responds is, "Wh..what?"

**Majin Chronicle chapter one, finish.**

**This is the second story of Affliate Future. the first one is Protector Academy. The third and the fourth stories will be wrote if I ever have any time to think of their full story.**

**There are 12 different elements for each Majin. Can you guess what those are?**

**And why is Shraffe captured by the king himself?**

**Update might take time because there are other stories to be done.**


End file.
